


A Fit Reward

by handlewithkara



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Massage, Hopeful Ending, Kinktober 2019, Love Confessions, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: In a world where Krypton was never destroyed, Kara Zor-El joined the Green Lantern Corps. One day, she and her team run a mission on Krypton's enemy neighboring planet of Daxam. A certain playboy prince has a rather unorthodox method to offer his "thanks".For the kinktober prompt:- Massage
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 34
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to AndromedaSmith for beta reading! Please note the story goes some really strange places. Also, I added quite a bit of material after the beta runthrough, so any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Note: In this AU Karamel are basically the same age towards each other as they were on the show, rather than the age differences they would have had at the time at the destruction of Krypton and Daxam as shown on the show.

“Did they really think that sending us the Kryptonian would be a good idea?” Daran-Var whispered. Mon-El shrugged. Truth to be told, he couldn’t care less whether it was an intentional provocation, their attempt at making peace, or just procedure as usual. He’d already heard his mother ranting about it for hours and hours.

_Tell them, Mon-El, tell the Corps we don’t want them here and we don’t need them here._

They descended from the heavens like gods. A Slyggian, a Bolovaxian and, it wasn’t hard to make out, the Kryptonian.

“Greetings, people of Daxam. We are the Corps. I am Kilowog,” the Bolovaxian said as they landed, his voice gargling from his snout like a lung’s last wheeze.

Daran-Var stepped forward. “Greetings, Lanterns.”

The Lanterns bowed.

Mon-El’s eyes were locked on the Kryptonian and he wondered how he would manage to talk to her about the current crisis without using the word impfestation. It didn’t help that Kara Zor-El, the first Kryptonian Lantern, hero of her people, was distractingly beautiful.

“It is the position of the people of Daxam that under no circumstances, any …, “ Daran started the queen’s message.

“Is it true what they say about Kryptonians,” Mon-El blurted out.

The Lantern’s eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. For a second the entire gathering awaited with bated breath what she would do. Then she raised her hand and slapped him in front of everybody.

Mon-El rubbed his cheek. “I guess I deserved that.”

*

Daran’s mouth hung open when Mon-El decided to invite the Lanterns, led them to the focal point of the crisis and gave them full authority to deal with the situation.

Mon-El smirked. If his mother didn’t want him to let a group of Lanterns run rampant on Daxam just so he could admire a Kryptonian’s luscious behind, well, then she shouldn’t have sent him.

Above him, the battle raged. A giant green warross stampeded through the air, tearing through the imps’ illusions, while the pincers of a giant crane snapped for the head of the actual culprit. A colorful explosion sent debris raining down on them. They ducked down behind their cover.

Daran was cursing under his breath. Probably already trying to formulate his pleading explanations for how he had allowed his prince to get this close to the battle lines.

Above their heads, the Lanterns soared, straight into battle.

Mon-El threw his head back and laughed breathlessly. Leave it to the Kryptonians to possess nearly endless power, limited only by one’s imagination, and settle on a shapeless club to bash down their foes. He turned to Daran. “If they’re gonna risk their lives for us, let’s give them some cover-fire. Tell the men.”

Daran opened his mouth in futile protest, but Mon-El cut him off.

He winked at Daran. “With all the credits the crown spends on paying those arms traders from Warworld, it’s time to give their wares a proper test run.”


	2. A Lantern's reward

“You asked to see me?” she asked.

“I did.” Mon-El turned to her with a wide smile. Unsurprisingly, the Kryptonian appeared unimpressed. He took her hand and led her deeper into the tent. “Surely, you can’t fault me for wanting to give personal thanks to the hero of the Rolling Hills. It was quite astute of you to realize that the imps were being controlled by a mindwarper. You know,” he said, stepping close to her and presenting her with his most winning smile, “Custom dictates that I offer to sleep with you as a reward for your great deeds.”

“What? This must be a joke.” She stared at him, aghast. Then her eyes narrowed. “Wait, would you extend this offer to anybody? Even Kilowog?”

“Yep.” He smiled, sweetly enough to make her rethink her doubt of his words, while he brought her hand to his lips. “But this time you are the one who struck the last blow. We wouldn’t have won the day without you.”

The pretty Kryptonian tilted her head. “And what if those heroes don’t want to?”

Mon-El shrugged. “I traditionally offer them the head maiden from the Temple of Lirra instead. And if they still aren’t interested, their loss.”

She tossed her hair back (her long blond locks bouncing most adorably) and scowled. “You can’t possibly have thought that a Kryptonian, any Kryptonian, would take you up on it. Or any Lantern for that matter.”

Mon-El leaned in close, close enough to force her to look up. He held her gaze, testing her. “In case that is a concern, nobody has to know. If that’s how you prefer it.”

Mon-El saw the battle in her eyes, disgust against curiosity. Before she could come to a decision, he switched topics.

“How about we start with something simple,” he said. “Sit down. Let me honor you as my guest, Lantern.” He pointed to a generous old fashioned armchair made from Thalaxian wood, furnished with Andinian brokatt cushions, stitched with flowers. Her lips curled into a mocking smile, but she stayed silent, instead of offering a mocking remark.

Was this a part of Lantern etiquette, Mon-El wondered, that they had to humor the primitive planets they visited?

Having come to a decision, Kara Zor-El threw him a derisive glance and stalked over to the chair with swinging hips. Maybe it was her intent to show her derision, but all it served was to show off her perfect ass.

Mon-El pressed his lips together, to suppress a grin. Maybe it was true what they said about Kryptonians.

With a slight nudge of his foot, he brought a small stool into position. Sitting down on it made him look up to her, as she regarded him with watchful, curious eyes. It was an important sign of deference, and she seemed to enjoy it.

“May I touch your feet, dear guest?”

She gave permission with a flick of her right pinky finger.

Good.

First steps.

Her green-clad feet were firmly planted on the ground. He put his hand on the right one’s arch. The material he felt was perfectly smooth. It formed a unit with the rest of her suit, though its consistency seemed to be slightly thicker. He rubbed the curious texture with his thumb, feeling a flicker of energy.

“You are from Argo, aren’t you?” Mon-El asked without looking up.

She tilted her head. “Yes, what about it?”

Mon-El shrugged. “Nothing, I hear it’s beautiful. I’ve only been to Kryptopolis.”

He ran his hand along her calf. Her uniform had no zippers, no ties, no seams It hugged her body perfectly. At the core, it was nothing but an illusion created by her ring and willpower. It occurred to Mon-El that if you thought about it, she was actually truly naked. Brushing the thought aside, he rubbed his index finger along the graceful arch.

“It must have been hard to leave your home behind.” Mon-El grabbed her left foot and pulled it up to set it on his knee. “May I, Kara Zor-El?” She winced a bit at the mention of her full name.

“Yeah, sure,” she answered, feigning indifference. When he nudged her foot, she sighed. Her eyelids fluttered shut, her ring glowed and suddenly her foot was bare, up to her ankle. Then her piercing blue eyes were trained on him again.

“You really want to give me a foot massage?” she asked, doubt in her voice.

Mon-El grinned. “Sure. You are a hero, you deserve it, don’t you? And you wouldn’t want to go against our traditions of hospitality.”

She shifted in her seat. “It, uhm, just doesn’t seem very princely. For you to do it. I mean.”

His grin widened. “That’s what makes it good, doesn’t it?”

Not waiting for her reply, he pulled forth a small finely ornamented jar. Unscrewing the lid, he held it up to her nose, letting the Lantern judge the plain clear liquid inside.

“Smells nice,” she acknowledged. Mon-El dipped his fingers inside, coating them with the concoction, before grabbing her foot at the heel. The Kryptonian braced against it.

“That’s gonna get all over your pants,” she warned.

“Don’t care.”

She eased up, allowing him to get to work, while she watched him with warm, intelligent eyes. Suddenly her muscles tensed. “It’s not …, ” she started.

“… intoxicating? Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I didn’t even know you had things like that on Daxam.”

“Like what, foot massages?” he laughed.

“No, substances that are not intoxicating.”

“We might have a few surprises left for you then.” He looked up and caught her smile. A light blush formed on her cheek as she realized that she had allowed herself to enjoy a joke with a Daxamite, but to her credit, she didn’t back down.

Mon.-El rubbed the heel of her foot and felt the wiggle of her toes against his palm. When he looked up again an amused spark gleamed in her eye. He felt himself reacting to her presence. Mon-El willed his blood to still. This rare prize had to be pursued with care if he didn’t want to lose out on getting to enjoy her company tonight.

Turning his focus back on the task at hand, Mon-El squeezed her ankle and dragged his knuckles over the sole of her foot. The Kryptonian jolted a bit at this contact, but pretended not to care. Encouraged by her receptiveness he poured more oil into his hand, rubbing it over her skin. His fingers slipped easily along the shape of her foot, kneading, finding secret spots, applying pressure.

Mon-El felt tension in the Lantern’s calf. Her breath became louder in ragged, surprised little puffs.

Her head fell back, he heard the scratch of her fingers gripping the arms of the chair. Her body bucked in surprise, brief tension in her graceful leg. The incorruptible sexy Kryptonian was beginning to squirm. Mon-El smiled to himself. 

The Lantern was fighting to relax into Mon-El’s touch, probably hoping it would lessen the intensity of her reaction. He pressed on, kneading her feet with determination. Her breath grew shorter. He thought he could feel her gaze burn into him as she struggled to process why his actions were having this kind of effect on her. Over and over, her foot, slippery from the fragrant ointment, slipped through his hands. 

Pressing on, he worked her soles harder, loosening old tension and creating a new, different kind, softening her up inside. The Kryptonian gasped and her knees subtly opened. Clearly, she was not used to being served, served like this. She let herself fall back, her head lolling to the side, trying to escape into relaxation. He could only imagine the confusing feelings coursing through her body, dreamt up by his touch and he longed to run his tongue along the path of his fingers.

Suddenly, Kara Zor-El’s whole body tensed. “Stop,” she cried out, shooting up in her seat, her eyes wide. 

“Why?” he asked brusquely, not wishing to let her escape so easily. Kara Zor-El blushed and balled her fist. Her Lantern ring stood out, pronounced against her knuckles. Their eyes met and the answer lingered in the air between them, unspoken. 

She dropped her gaze. “Nothing,” she mumbled. “Keep going.” 

Mon-El leaned in and brushed a strand of golden blond hair back behind her ear. “It’s okay,” he said. “I won’t tell. Nobody will ever know.” 

The pretty Kryptonian Lantern almost growled at him defiantly, but he just smiled at her. Mon-El could see that she was battling to find the appropriate response to his foray.

Before she could come up with something, he dropped his hand to caress across her ankle. “Can you feel me through this?” he mumbled as he ran his palm up the side of her leg.

“Of course.” She had meant to sound angry, but her breathing was heavier now, giving a ragged, raspy quality to her voice. The oil’s sweet scent permeated the air around them. His hand right below the hollow of her knee, he decided to push the matter just a little bit further.

“Would you like to return to your companions?”

Her eyes darted to the exit, then back to his face, before she coyly lowered her lashes, stark against her lightly pink tinted cheeks. She settled back into her chair. “I… I have some time left.” Pointedly acting casual, if it weren’t for the way the fingers of her right hand drummed lightly against the back of her left.

Mon-El nodded and backed away, far enough to be able to lower his head down onto her lap. She tensed up. He could sense her hand twitch as if it was fighting the urge to touch his hair. Mon-El could hear her light breathing as he rubbed his cheek against her thigh. Down below his fingers still caressed her ankle. The Lantern shifted. Mon-El’s heart beat faster as he just barely perceived the rustle of her long blonde hair over her breast.

His hardness pushed uncomfortably against the confines of his pants. He pulled away.

Her head shot up, wanting to see why he had stopped. Their eyes met across her arched body.

“May I take my clothes off?” he asked politely.

Her gaze was unfocused and Mon-El watched the thought roll around in her head. “I, I guess that’s alright,” she gasped eventually. Slowly he brought his hand to his collar and popped the first button. Her breath hitched and her eyes darkened, irises dilating in the tent’s cozy light. The next button came undone, revealing yet another sliver of skin, her eyes glued to the movement of his fingers.

Before she could change her mind, Mon-El rose and quickly slipped out of his garments. Standing tall and proud for a moment, so she could see him before he knelt down in front of her again. He caught her foot, guided it towards his cock, pressing his raging, arching member against the arch of her sole. A hiss escaped his lips as the tender flesh came in contact with her. He considered abstaining, then threw that thought out, hungrily thrusting upwards against her, letting her see exactly the extent of his desire.

The pretty Lantern made a strangled, mewling sound that went straight to Mon-El’s groin.

“I, I thought this was supposed to be for me?” she breathed.

“Is it not? I guess I have to work harder then.”

“This, this is still part of your ‘hospitality’?” She had meant to sound teasing, but instead, she sounded breathless.

“Very much so.”

Once more their eyes met, her stunning eyes mesmerizing yet unfocused. He caressed her calf again, giving her time to adjust and contemplate whether she wanted to let him continue his seduction. A glint of pink as her tongue darted out to brush across her upper lip sent tantalizing shivers down his spine. Once more his desire surged, even more intently than before. He didn’t bother to hide it.

Instead, Mon-El extended his hand towards her, and this his relief she offered hers back, sliding it gracefully into his. It felt warm to the touch, the stories of the chillier body temperature of Kryptonians apparently exaggerated. Grateful for her gesture, Mon-El brought her hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers, soothing them with his tongue. It seemed to calm his Lantern, because when Mon-El released her hand it dropped back in her lap. Her eyes shone with anticipation and she bumped his knee with her toe.

Sitting back again, he rapped his knuckles against the instep of her foot and then, raising it, bent over quickly, running his tongue over the sole, tickling the spot right below her toes, while keeping up pressure with his thumb against the area below the balls of her feet, hypnotized by the grace of her instep. Venturing further he gently sucked and bit at her pinky toe. Kara Zor-El squeaked, then moaned. Her body practically arched off the chair.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he saw the fabric of her uniform flicker as the ring gleamed mysteriously. He moved on quickly, going from one toe to the next. The Lantern’s head fell back, her mouth open. Once more a tremor moved down her leg.

Switching strategies, the prince dotted little kisses across the spot below the ball of her foot, while at the same time creating pressure with his thumb. It happened again, tantalizing him with what was trapped under her uniform. He pressed down harder, massaging deeply to unknot any source of stress. He felt like a musician, no, a conductor, gently steering the music of the Kryptonian’s body with the ministrations of his hands, of his tongue. And what an enchanting melody it was, torn between relaxation and arousal.

The Lantern gripped the arms of the chair while slipping deeper into its cushions. Her knees trembled. He drew a path along the sole with his thumb, eliciting a confused moan from her and quickly followed it with his tongue. For a moment, he closed his eyes and held her there, just breathing against her. He thought he sensed her pulse flutter just as her little gasps filled his ears.

Deciding to press his advantage, Mon-El released his prize from his grasp, causing her eyes to widen as he let her foot slip from his fingers and back onto his thigh. “I think it might be time to take this to the bed, don’t you think?”

He watched the struggle in her eyes as her fingers dug into the armchair’s upholstery, her mind desperately trying to deny the truth of their situation, desire battling with her anger at him for putting her into this situation. Truth won out and she nodded silently. Just as quietly, she rose, stalking over to the bed barefoot, with the pride of a queen. Or the hero that she was.

She settled down gracefully, shifting around searchingly until she had decided on a comfortable position on her side. Only then did she turn her face to him, her eyes and the way her hand stroked the spot beside her issuing a silent invitation.

Mon-El followed her into bed, settling down between her legs. His erection rubbed painfully against the bed’s exquisitely soft sheets and he pressed it in deeper as he grabbed her thighs, trying desperately not to think about how much he wanted to turn her over and break in that mesmerizing, clearly so far unplundered ass.

“Do you want me to do this?” he asked, knowing that she couldn’t guess even half of the debauched thoughts running through his mind.

The Lantern’s breath hitched in her throat and she tensed. “Yeah,” she murmured. “Yeah.”

Mon-El lowered his head between her legs and stroked her abdomen, right above her sex, before pressing his lips against the apex of her thighs.

A wet mark was left behind when Mon-El licked across the mysterious, smooth fabric of her uniform, but it was only from his mouth, his own saliva. The imaginary fabric closed perfectly, protecting anything within from seeping out. He didn’t believe for a moment that his actions were leaving her indifferent. Her head rolled back and she spread her knees further. Tiny tremors ran through her and her hips pushed towards him in small undulating movements. The moans falling from her lips were music to his ears. His Lantern, his Kryptonian, all gorgeous and beside herself.

He bumped his nose against her, longing to know her smell, to get lost in it, but her superhero uniform preserved it perfectly. Mon-El could only trace her shape through the fabric with his hand. He looked up. “Let me feel you.”

The Kryptonian swallowed hard and stretched her arms above her head, rotating her wrist absentmindedly. Her ring glowed. Mon-El saw her wrestle for control as her mind-made suit receded, trying to reveal only the smallest stretch of skin for him to serve her. The edge of the black-green material rippled across her belly, until with a sigh, she gave up. His cock surged when she gave up and stripped the powerful ring off her finger and placed it on the nightstand table. In an instant, her suit disappeared, leaving her in bare, glistening glory.

As she rolled her body around to face him again, his eyes took in the darkened rosy color of her nipples. Full of wonder, he ran his hand through the small golden patch of hair between her legs, already darkened and soaked from her desire, before placing an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh.

The muscles in her leg jumped. “T…ticklish,” she murmured. Still, she pulled her knees up and let them fall open.

He smiled at her. “I’ll be careful,” he promised. Kara Zor-El gulped and nodded.

He rubbed his nose playfully against the sensitive skin of the inside of her leg and then pursed his lips and playfully blew air across it. She giggled. Encouraged, he pressed on.

It had always been his conviction that subtlety was overrated in this particular area. Mon-El slipped his hands underneath her shapely buttocks, tilting her pelvis for optimal access. They’d see whether he could get her to see stars tonight, without ever leaving the princely tent. He fastened his mouth to her sensitive button and sucked.

Her elegant fingers tore at his hair. “You, you bastard,” she gasped.

He pulled his head out from between her legs. “Mon-El.”

The Kryptonian blinked at him in confusion.

“My name is Mon-El.” He had the distinct feeling that it would be a while before he could get her to scream his name with desire. Hey, he had to lay the groundwork somewhere. Her eyes fluttered and she nodded. Her head fell back again. She writhed. It seemed like he could feel her throbbing pulse in the heated up spot where his palm held strong against the inside of her thigh.

Once more, he leaned in and recommenced lapping at her gorgeous slit, patting away her golden hairs. He found her sensitive spot and began to circle it. Kara Zor-El threw her head back and forth, undecided whether she wanted to escape the intensity of his ministrations or lean into them more. Little mewling sounds were tearing from her throat. Her hand shot up to her mouth and she bit down on the side of her thumb, gulping for air.

Mon-El was starting to regret his decision. With his mouth full, he lost out on sweet-talking her, whispering to her how much he appreciated her service. Her spasms came faster and faster, the muscles in her taut belly tightening. The prince let his tongue swirl faster, more cunningly, eliciting a scream as he teased the hood from the sensitive button and courted it with his lips. The reaction was electric and instantaneous, her body almost leaping off the bed. Kara Zor-El tossed and turned, her hips moving in waves, trying to break his grasp to get closer to his mouth, losing herself deeper and deeper in the sensation.

Mon-El sighed inwardly. Clearly, she was in no condition to reciprocate. He laid hand on himself, as he twisted between her elegant, long legs, timing his climax to the moment when her sweet nectar flooded his mouth. He had heard that Kryptonians tasted nice down there if you ever got them towards the right frame of mind.

Maybe it was just the excitement of his secret tryst with Kara Zor-El, highborn Kryptonian, hero of the Lantern Corps, but right now, he would gladly have signed his name under that statement in testimony.


	3. Feeding Kara

“Something to eat?” he asked. The pretty Lantern blinked, confused by his statement at first. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded.

“Great!” he exclaimed. Turning around, Mon-El flicked the hidden button built into the bedside table. His companion dove under the covers immediately as she heard the flaps of the tent open, her glorious naked body wrapping oh so gloriously around his own, so she would fit and no limb would stick out. Mon-El felt a vengeful pinch in his side, as if to reprimand him for not warning her sooner about what to expect.

The servants flowed into the room in silence, bowing deeply. The thick carpets swallowed all sounds as golden trays filled with exotic fruit and sweets were st down in front of the bed, filling the tent with their mouth-watering smell.

Mon-El greeted the serfs with a smile. Nodding along as they did their work while under the covers his hand did battle with Kara Zor-El’s. “Thank you, ouch. It looks delectable. Yes. Put it over there. No, this, this one, ouch, put it right here, I’ll eat it right away. Commendations to the cook.”

At least she had switched to boxing him in the side to merely pinching him. Allowing him to dismiss the servants with a modicum of decorum.

As soon as they had left the tent, his sexy Lantern threw off the covers and glowered at him. Mon-El smiled at her.

“What are you doing?” she growled.

“Finding us something to eat to restore our strength.” He fished between the different delicacies, trying to figure out what she would consider the most befitting of their situation. Turning towards her, he offered her a starberry. The indomitable Kara Zor-El, his first Kryptonian bedmate, as per her nature eyed it suspiciously before plucking it from his hand.

Mon-El watched her in fascination as she closed her eyes and brought it to her lips with a sigh, gently nibbling on it. Mon-El had a feeling that he could spend many lifetimes watching sexy things disappear into that mouth. His enjoyment of the sight was most urgent.

To his disappointment, she paid no attention to his surging plight. Mon-El inched closer and placed a kiss on her naked shoulder, innocently acting as if he were brushing off a nonexistent speck of dust.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

Kara Zor-El looked up and threw him a small sideways glance. “I’ve had better.”

“You wound me.” He fished for a Xintaran belly fruit and brought it to her. “How about this one?”

This time she placed her hand on his, guiding it towards her lips. The contact established, he saw the wonder bloom in her eyes. Her white teeth glinted as she sank them into the pome. The fruit’s sticky yellow juice poured down her arm. She brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth one by one, aiming to catch every tiny droplet with her tongue. After that, her mouth stood open for a while; she sucked in the air softly as if it could carry with it the last few traces of the delicious taste, her soft breath the only sound filling the tent.

“It’s, it’s okay,” she admitted.

“Well if you don’t like it, then you won’t mind… “ Mon-El dove his hand into the overflowing bowl.

“Hey,” his exquisite guest yelled. Like a blonde fury she threw her body across his, knocking away his hand and sending a rain of the colorful confections clattering to the floor. Unsurprisingly, his dutiful Lantern tensed up immediately.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she yelled and jumped out of bed after the flightful foodstuffs.

Mon-El laughed. “Just leave it there. The servants can bring new ones.”

The Kryptonian bristled and shot him a dirty look.

“We are picking this up, right now!” she demanded furiously.

He laughed even harder. She looked delightful in her anger, almost like she was about to stomp her feet. Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly and she harrumphed. Then indifferent to her nakedness she knelt down and started to try and undo her mishap. Bending most deliciously as she tried to deduce all the hidden spots the little fiends had rolled off to.

Mon-El gulped and before the thought had penetrated his mind he was down there, kneeling next to her, his hand bumping into hers as he reached to help her. Kara Zor-El froze and looked at him briefly in surprise, but then quickly turned her attention back to her task, pretending she wasn’t most pleased by his action.

*

“What made you want to become a Lantern?” he asked after they had returned to bed.

“You don’t elect to become a Lantern. You get chosen,” she answered without opening her eyes.

Mon-El fluffed the pillows before settling back into them. “You could have said no,” he pointed out. The House of El was amongst the most powerful on Krypton. No matter what path she had chosen, she could have had a cushy life.

Kara Zor-El opened her mouth as if to launch into a tirade on honor and duty, but then surprisingly fell silent. Mon-El had a guess as to why. For most other people, most other species, it would be an honor to be chosen by a Lantern’s ring, a cause for celebration. Except that the Kryptonians, much like the Daxamites, usually refused to acknowledge the authority of the Corps.

“I wanted to serve the people of this sector,” she said evasively.

“Well, I for one am glad you did it. After all, who knows whether we would have met otherwise,” he mused. His fingers danced across the half-empty bowl of starberries, picking one and popping it into his mouth. Delicious. But definitely more interesting when harvested from her lips. Mon-El threw his arm around the still deliciously naked Lantern. “Come here, beautiful one. Let me reward you for your service.”

Her brilliant blue eyes flew open. “What are you talking about?”

Mon-El shrugged. “Must be pretty lonely out there in space.”

“What? No. I have Kilowog and Tomar Re with me after all.” She blushed. “Besides, it’s very educational.”

He nuzzled the spot below her jaw, making note of the adorable way she scrunched up her nose before darting in to steal another kiss from her lips, letting her feel just the barest hint of tongue. “They give you this kind of comfort?” he rasped.

“No! Of course not!” He grabbed her arm to hold her in close and deepened their kiss. “And you shouldn’t call it that,” she complained against his lips.

Mon-El sighed and rubbed his forehead against hers. “Consider it my gift then.” He slipped his hand between her legs, swiftly cupping her sex with his hand, feeling her golden curls tickle the inside of his palm.

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Okay,” she said, oddly docile, “I will.”

Mon-El felt his blood rush hot in anticipation. This was going to be fun. He picked one of the sweetest confections and offered it to his guest.

Kara smiled and looked deeply into his eyes as she permitted him to lead it directly to her lips. Now it was upon him to stiffen as her shy, gentle tongue brushed against his fingers. She let her eyelids flutter shut and threw her head back, moaning demonstratively as the sweet treat he had brought her dissolved on her tongue.

Oh yes, so much fun.

He dove after her and kissed her, greedily trying to reclaim some of that sweet taste. Kara Zor-El laughed, her eyes slyly glinting out from her long lashes as her fingers wormed their way into his hair. Mon-El scrambled to retrieve more of what he had just given her, unable to take his eyes off of her. Anything, anything if he could just get her to make that noise some more.


	4. You know what they say about Kryptonians

“So, this is real?” the Kryptonian asked after the last servant had left, taking the remnants of their meal with him. Her long blond mane was spread out like a halo on the pillow.

“What do you mean?” Mon-El asked. Her hand was caressing his chest, absentmindedly, and he caught it with his own, encouraging the movement rather than stopping it, feeling the warmth of her palm.

“This. This … invitation of yours.”

Mon-El shrugged. “Sure.”

Kara Zor-El looked at him with her startling blue eyes. “You have really done this. Before, I mean. You didn’t just make this up to lure me into your bed.”

Mon-El frowned. “I’ve slept with a lot of famous heroes, if that’s what you mean.”

A puzzled expression appeared on her face that he couldn’t quite read, but that still made him feel excited for some reason. Her long elegant fingers had taken to drawing nervous circles around his nipples, while she gnawed on her lip.

“So, what do they say about Kryptonians?” she blurted out at last.

Mon-El laughed. “You don’t want to hear that.”

She poked him in the shoulder. “Tell me.”

Mon-El stared at her. Did she even realize how bewitching she was? He probably should be telling her no, politely, but she was too tempting. Even if the universe would probably stop turning before he would even get close, it was against his nature to back away from a challenge. No matter how impossible it might look. Mon-El grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “Well, they say … “

“Yes...”

He smiled impishly. There was no gentle way to phrase this for her delicate Kryptonian ears. “That you love it in your ass.”

She blinked.

“I’m talking about sex,” he clarified.

“You what?” She jolted upwards.

Mon-El raised his hands. “I swear, that’s what people say.” Kara Zor-El gaped at him, visibly aghast. “It’s a Daxamite joke,” he elaborated helpfully, “that Kryptonians are so uptight. And, because you all have a stick up your ass, well, the only way to dislodge it is a good long fucking. Which you love. More than anything.”

Her mouth hung open in shock. “I’ll kill you,” she growled, her eyes blazing with anger.

Mon-El jumped out of the bed, laughing, making a playful show out of escaping her fury. The Lantern followed him, too distracted to take note of her own nakedness as she shook her fist in his direction. Mon-El stuck his tongue out at her. “They say it makes you melt.” The Kryptonian tackled him and he let himself fall to the carpet- covered ground, catching her arms on the way down. “They say it makes you lose your head completely, Kara Zor-El,” he said breathlessly. “That your men are so sensitive down there that to them it hurts and for your women it’s enough to turn them ravenous. That’s why you never do it, because you are scared.”

“Liar!” she yelled.

Mon-El shrugged, his shoulders dragging over the carpet. “It’s what they say here.” He looked at her with curiosity. She hovered over him like a vengeful goddess. His sense of self-preservation was nowhere to be found. “So, have you ever tried?”

Her face was red with rage. “Of course not!” she said, nearly spitting out the words.

Mon-El tilted his head. “Do you know anybody who has?”

She huffed in indignation. Over on the nightstand, her ring glowed dangerously. “Of course not! No self respecting Kryptonian would ...”

There was probably a moment to wisely stop this line of conversation, but for the life of him, he was unable to see it. “But why not?”

“You! You know, it’s just like you that you would ask something like that.”

He blinked at her innocently. “You don’t even know me.”

“I mean, you, you...”

“Daxamite?”

“Yes.”

Her cheeks had taken on a most adorable shade of red that made his cock swell with appreciation. Mon-El licked his lips. He had always liked danger, excitement. He liked dancing around it, flirting with it. This gorgeous beauty in front of him wasn’t just anybody. She was a noble born aristocrat hailing from the planet that was their historic enemy. A representative of the most prolific peacekeeping force in their galaxy. Furthermore she was a powerful warrior in her own right. The ring she wielded had the power to conjure any object, any weapon as long as the imagination and self control of the one holding it would allow it. Looking into her eyes, the fierceness she saw in them, Mon-El had the distinct feeling she probably wouldn’t even need her ring to take him apart.

Normally he prided himself that despite his fondness for peril, he still cherished his survival instincts and knew the right moment to back the fuck out. Except none of that seemed to be working right now.

He licked his lips. Against all better judgments, he was going to push his luck even further.

“Daxamites say that you even lubricate, you know, down there.”

“What?”

“So do you?”

A little crinkle appeared between her eyebrows. “No.”

“Have you tried, you know, touching?”

“No!”

It was an unfamiliar feeling, but her fury and outrage only served to make him even hornier, pushing his desire closer to bursting. “May I try?” he asked huskily as he raised his head up from the carpet..

A shadow of disappointment traveled across her face. She sat back on her haunches and threw her hands up in the air. “Why can’t you just be normal?” she asked.

“Normal?” He sat up, looking deeply into her eyes. “Like what?”

“Like…? You know… ” she whined.

“Kryptonians,” he said dryly.

Again her face took on a full red color. “Well. Yes.”

She might not have realized, but as far as he was concerned, she had just issued a challenge. He leaned in, invading her personal space. “You gonna teach me, Lantern?” he rasped, his mind quickly latching onto this change of pace. “Teach me how to be normal? Teach me how to fuck like a proper little Kryptonian?” Before she could reply, he caught her mouth in a kiss. When he released her, her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were still flushed pink, her anger undissipated.

Wordlessly, steadying herself against his shoulder, she gave a light push and rose. Mon-El sighed and let himself fall back onto the floor. It took all his self control not to tense up his muscles, half expecting a blow or a crushing of his balls. Instead she regarded him as he lay there, displayed for her, ready to accept her fury or mercy. What did she see when he looked down at him? She walked back, away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Her long blond curls covered her delicate shoulders.

Mon-El did not understand her.

Why? Why would she mate with him? It took a while for the realization to sink in. Kryptonians didn’t become Lanterns. Krypton was even more defiant in their stance not to allow Lantern intervention into their sphere. They did not acknowledge any authority other than their own. For a Kryptonian, a noble born one, to join the Corps she had to be a rebel. Was that what he was to her? Another chance to defy her family, her planet?

Or was this her Kryptonian nature coming through, one that couldn’t resist the temptation to teach and to know it all, better than anyone?

Sensing a small chance for an opening, Mon-El scrambled to his knees and over to her, once again looking up at her.

“I’m sorry, I angered you, Lantern. I did not mean to. I really do appreciate what you did for us.” _Despite the enmity of our people._

A deep sigh wracked through her chest and she cupped his face, a strange sadness in her eyes. “Why, why do you have to be …”

“I can be quiet,” he said hurriedly, “I promise, I’ll be quiet.”

To his surprise, she let herself sink onto the bed and pulled him along, her legs falling open in quiet welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think I mentioned that this fic would go some weird places. Don't ask me where this came from. The characters just decided they wanted to talk about this all of a sudden. )


	5. Love, Kryptonian style

“Mon-El,” she moaned, their bodies intertwined. It wasn’t a terrible surprise that it was like this, him on top of her, face to face.

“Look at me.” Her eyes popped open, lost in desire and confused. “Kara Zor-El,” he asked as the heat rose inside of him. “May I call you Kara?”

Worry appeared in those perfect crystal blue eyes. It would be a gesture of intimacy, to call her what her family, her friends might call her. Even as his hips continued to work her over, grinding, fucking into her, he found himself holding his breath as he waited for her answer. Slowly, the tension in her features dissolved and her lips curled into a heart stopping smile. “Yeah,” she breathed and for a moment he thought he was going to spill into her right there.

 _Kara_ The name traveled through his synapses, into his brain, across his heart where it was examined and found fitting. “Kara,” he said, tasting it against his lips. Underneath him, her starlike eyes shone, powerful like a potent drug.

“Kara. I love you, Kara,” Mon-El said, testing out jokingly how it felt. He felt her tense up in shock underneath, so he kissed her quickly, painting a wet trail up to her ear with his tongue while his thumb caressed her cheek. “That’s what I would say, right, if I was a Kryptonian? Kryptonians only mate with the ones they love?”

His pretty blonde Lantern pressed her lips together in disapproval, her thighs clenching around him tightly, but it was too late, his mind had already become completely intrigued by this new game.

“I love you, Kara,” he repeated again and again, each time accompanied with a deep thrust of his hips.

“I love you, Kara,” he laughed at the strange sound.

“I love you, Kara.”

Kara surged up against him every time from the intensity, pushing her breasts towards him, her eyes wide, her mouth open. He caught her face with his hand and stroked along her throat.

“I love you, Kara.” Her head rolled back and she sobbed, her hips erratic, urging him to go faster while he held her down.

“I love you, Kara.” “I love you, Kara.” Each time he said it and dove into her, she spasmed, panting, shaking from the intensity, her sex hot, wet and tight around his cock. With a groan, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss to stop him from talking, but the words kept echoing in Mon-El’s mind, like neverending breathless laughter inside his soul. _I love you, Kara. I love you, Kara._ It felt exciting, dangerous even to say it, to even think it. They clung to each other, her fingers digging into his sweat-slicked skin, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper. Their kisses were hungry, starved for oxygen. He got to see her unravel in front of him. It was like watching a supernova from front row seats, her heat, her beauty, her golden hair, her immaculate body under his, gasping for breath, a marvel. As if Lirra herself had descended, to teach him a lesson on true worship.

And all he had to do was to repeat this one mysterious secret formula. He bent over her, bringing his lips close to her ear. “I love you, Kara,” he said again, driving his hips into her for emphasis, spreading her open with his cock.

Her lips trembled and formed a little smile. Her eyes were wet and bright like stars. For a moment he could tell himself that they looked at him full of love. “I’m close, Mon-El,” she whispered, her hips ever rolling against his body, meeting his thrusts halfway.

Pure pleasure rolled over him. Pride. Elation. Nothing he had done in his life so far had mattered, except meeting this singular, special heroine and making her come with his name on her lips. That was what he’d been made for, what his cock had been made for. To wait for her arrival and make her feel joy. He was amazed that she could come like this, without their hands providing additional stimulation, but he felt exalted to be there with her. Watching, no _feeling_ her come was like witnessing the desolation of a star up close. An untold passion bubbling up to the surface, boiling over.

Her spine stiffened and she bucked against him, her eyes wide with desire. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she gasped. She came hot and wet around his cock, her nails digging painfully into his arms. He tumbled over the edge right after her, spilling himself inside her warmth.

*

Afterwards, they kissed and held each other, hungrily. Her hands in his hair and his in hers, touching, petting, tracing. At last, she pulled away from his mouth, a little moan on her lips, and rubbed her cheek against his chest, choosing him as her pillow. After all, she had a long journey ahead of her tomorrow. Mon-El felt his eyes wanting to slip closed as he held her, but he fought his drooping eyelids as his hands relentlessly stroked her head and hair. He didn’t want to go to sleep. He didn’t want to miss out on the little sounds she was making when he brushed across her forehead with his lips, or on the way, her breath caressed across his skin as he held her hand in his, or that quiet rosy sheen upon her cheeks.

Mon-El’s heart tightened painfully at the thought of missing the moment when she got up, of not getting to watch her ass when she would get up and walk away, when she would slip her Lantern ring back on and her mind made costume would creep up to envelope and hide her body from view once more. He didn’t want to miss it. Fighting sleep, he told himself that he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Kara,” he whispered helplessly, a man scared to fall. “Kara.”

“It’s okay,” she murmured. A sweet encouraging smile lit up her face, pain and joy at the same time. She didn’t even open her eyes.

“I love you, Kara,” he said again, unable to vocalize anything else, each word an exquisite sweet torture as he repeated them over and over, the phrase twisting and turning in his chest, like a serpent trying to consume the world sun, deeply, impossibly drunk on her.

“It’s okay,” she repeated softly. “It’s okay.”

_Don’t leave. Not yet._


	6. Leave Taking

Mon-El admired the exquisite curve of her shoulder as she sat up, her feet dangling off the side of the bed. She sat still like that before straightening her back and rising. Mon-El could not resist and reached to trail the length of her spine with one finger down to her glorious Kryptonian behind.

Kara sighed and turned to the side. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” he murmured, “of course”, still transfixed by the allure of her graceful form. She shook out her golden curls and then, pulling them over her shoulder, combed through them with her fingers. Then resolve moved through her body. She straightened her back and, reaching for her ring, slipped it back onto her finger. It was only a matter of time till he’d have to say goodbye to the lovely sight of her body.

He was a good lover, that much he was pretty sure of. And one component of that was proper leave-taking.

Mon-El went down on his knees in front of her, his arms wrapping around her midriff. He said goodbye to each of her breasts with long, open mouthed kisses, then her belly, then her thighs. Kara Zor-El trembled for a moment. Her ringed hand found its way into his hair. She tilted his head back and claimed his mouth with hers.

“I have to go,” she said apologetically.

“I know, my heroine,” he murmured absentmindedly and kissed her again. His hands framed her breasts, as on the edge of his vision a soft, green glow emanated and just like that , her Lantern uniform covered her body and suddenly his palms against her skin touched thin stretchy material. Maybe he made an undignified sound of regret at this point that made her giggle against his lips. They pulled apart reluctantly, pressing their foreheads together. One last chance to touch her, to take in and memorize her sweet scent. Kara’s hand slipped into his and he followed as she pulled him closer to the tent’s exit.

“I, I had a really nice time,” she said, looking down at the floor, strands of hair falling forward to hide her expression.

Mon-El couldn’t quite stop the self satisfied smile that appeared on his face and in response she pinched his arm in punishment.

“Not that much,” she insisted, but her forehead was crinkling again.

“Sorry,” he grinned, rubbing the aching spot. “I had a really nice time, too.” His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into one last, deep kiss, his hand landing intentionally, casually, on her backside, petting it. The itch in his palm intensified as he kissed her goodbye, when all he could think about was how badly he wanted to grip and grab and stroke her perfect, supple ass. Lave it with his tongue. Make it jiggle with a well timed slap. Maybe she was already wriggling it subconsciously against his hand. Maybe it was true what they said about Kryptonians.

With a sigh, he pulled out of their kiss, still unwilling to end his embrace of her body. “In the name of Daxam, thank you for your service, Lantern, ” Mon-El murmured. “It is much appreciated.”

Kara looked at him dreamily. “Yeah,” she said, her mouth slow to form the words. “You are welcome.”

Mon-El nudged her gently with his nose against her cheek. “I think your friends are waiting for you.”

She raised her hand. Her finger rested on his lips, touching his mouth almost with wonder. “I think so, too.”

It took her a while to pull away, despite what they had said. His pretty Lantern walked away slowly, her step unsure. She fumbled and almost tripped when she turned around, to look at him one last time as he leaned there in the royal tent’s open flap. She raised her hand for a dorky little wave that made him smile despite himself, which she rewarded with a bright smile of her own.

“See you around,” she called.

*

Harsh winds whipped across the landscape. Mon-El pulled his coat tighter.

“If you are ready to reconsider your stance on the Lantern Corps, you know where to reach us,” Kilowog snarled, but Mon-El found it hard to focus on the senior Lantern’s words. Not when the lovely Kara Zor-El was standing in front of him.

 _I fucked that. All of that,_ he thought while the rest of the valediction ritual played out, Daran-Var gruffly relating the threats of the queen. _Well, most of that._ Mon-El mused. He stiffened when he realized that the exchange of words had come to an end.

The Lanterns nodded to each other and started to move towards their ship, their mindwarper captive hovering over them ensnared by green vines.

Kara walked slowly, her body half turned as she looked back over her shoulder. Mon-El’s heart beat faster.

“Safe journey, Kara Zor-El,” he called. To his annoyance, Mon-El realized that he sounded out of breath.

“Safe journey,” she said, a small smile on her lips.


End file.
